My Memory Of You
by The-Phoebster34
Summary: What if when, Usagi fought Queen Beryl, Mamoru got ripped to shreds and died completely before the Silver Crytal got him? He is soul got put into a teen pop idol known as Seiya Kou, but will Usagi ever find, Mamoru's soul? UxS, R season
1. Find a Cool Boyfriend, or Something

Hello! So I am making a new SeiyUsa fanfic, which is awesome! Sailor Star Fighter will not be in her at all, nor the Starlights. Because they don't exist... Heh heh! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1- My Only Love**

Usagi wept on her pillow. He is gone, gone. The tears made her pillow soggy. "Usagi-chan! Open up!" Rei's voice came from outside her door. "Come in." She said, still sobbing. "You really need to get your ass out of bed and into the real world." She stormed in. "Way to talk to somebody who just lost they're love." She muttered and sat up. "Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Rei repeated over and over. Usagi was still bawling her eyes out. "He is fucking gone now! He died in the avalanche at D-point! You're Silver Crystal couldn't reach him in time for him to be saved! Queen Beryl knew that! She was stalling you! She knew that the Dark Kingdom was going to lose! If Endymion lived, she would've surrendered! But she wanted to get her revenge by letting him die!" She yelled. Tears were filling the soldier of Fire and Passion's eyes. "He is gone! I loved him! He wouldn't have died if it wasn't for me! I should've, kissed him one last time when I got the chance." She wanted to crawl back into bed and cry all day. "You think… I loved him! I loved him too! But the only reason why he dated me to make me happy! But he fell in love with you." She but her lip. "No, he fell in love with Serenity. Like you fell in love with Endymion." She looked away in disgust. "No! That's not true!" Usagi shouted. "Yes! It is! Did you love him before he you knew he was Tuxedo Mask?" She asked, not daring to look at Usagi's puffy and red face. "No. Demo…-" She wanted to argue. "Why does the universe have to be so harsh?" She mumbled. This made Rei feel hurt. "If the universe was so harsh, why are you here? And not dead under deep snow and ice in D-point? Or why are we here?!" She cried. "Rei!" She hugged her. "I know. His last words were, be a normal girl. Have a cool boyfriend." She smiled. "And that's what you are going to do." Rei sighed and patted Usagi's back. "He could've been reborn." Rei said, pushing Usagi away so she could meet her eyes. "What? Wouldn't he be a baby then?" Usagi asked, dumbfounded. "Not necessarily. He could be a normal teenage boy, living in Japan." Luna came into the room. "Hai. I am going to find him, whatever it takes." Usagi said determined. "That's the Usagi I know." Rei smiled.

* * *

**A few days later…**

Usagi and Naru were walking home from School, Naru turned and left for home, Usagi met up with Ami, Mako-chan, and Rei. "I got a thirty percent on my test. Isn't being Serenity supposed to have some effect on me?! Like, Smart, Gracefulness?!" Usagi looked at her sheet. "No, is gracefulness a word?" Mako-chan looked at Ami. "Yes, it is." Ami replied. "I am going to kill this test." Usagi crumpled up the test and threw it over her head. "Hey don't litter on the streets!" Luna waved her paw around.

"Ow! That hurt! Ms. Bump-head!" A deep voice was behind her. "Are you going to get bumps on my head too?" He un-crumpled the test. He was wearing glasses, and a orange suit, he had long hair that was tied back into a ponytail.

"I'll have you know that these aren't bumps! They are called buns!" Usagi snapped her head back and touched her buns. "Thirty percent? Study harder." He threw the test at her. "My name is Usagi Tsukino!" She yelled at him. "Oh! Tsikimi Dumpling! You need to get better grades, Odango!" He shouted and walked off. "Pretentious jerk!" Usagi grumbled. "Didn't he seem a little, familiar to you? The way he acted? I couldn't see his face, did you?" Rei looked at Ami. "No, I barely even heard his voice." Ami sighed.

"Well, no, he did not seem familiar at all, he seemed like one of the most obnoxious guys on this planet." She crossed her arms over her chest. Ami, Rei, and Mako-chan exchanged looks, sighed and kept walking.

"Guys! Three Lights are shooting at the park! You have to come see!" Minako pulled them too the park.

"Who are the Three Lights?" Usagi asked. "Just the hottest group in Japan!" Minako smiled. "I'm guessing they are guys." Usagi whispered to Rei. She nodded and scoffed. Rei knew the most about the entertainment world as Usagi did, she spent her time working at the shrine, studying, and fighting evil, plus, the only boy she ever found attractive was Mamoru.

"They are sooo cute! And they look majorly hot! Especially Yaten!" Minako fangirled. Usagi snuck away, they didn't notice, she was back. They're we huge trucks there. "How sad. You lost you're love? Didn't you?" A female voice was in front of her. "How- Who are you?" The girl was a green shade, pink hair and a evil look on her face. "I'm En. Ali! Hurry up!" She yelled at a guy that was the same shade as her, he had blue hair. He played a flute, a card was floating in the air. A monster that had a big flower on its head smiled. "Take her energy!" En commanded. "Vampire!" It hissed. Usagi ran screaming. "Usagi-chan!" Luna shouted, still on her shoulder. "Transform!" "Hai!" Usagi nodded, she took out her brooch and lifted it up in the air. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Red ribbons surrounded her.

"Vampire!" The monster hissed. "Attacking innocent girls for foolish ways is unforgivable!" She said defiantly. "Pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!" She did her regular introduction. "Vampire!" It hissed again. "Is that all you can say?! Not even like, "I will take your energy for my master!", really?!" Sailor Moon imitated the monster. The monster attacked her, she jumped out of the way, but the monster threw another attack, it grabbed her by ankle, which made her body tingle, taking her energy. A familiar red rose broke the vine, setting Usagi free. Usagi coughed, but once she saw the rose, tears filled her eyes, even more once she saw who threw it.

He looked like him, Tuxedo Mask, just a little younger, and shorter, and had a long ponytail hanging out behind his top hat. "I am Tuxedo Fighter. Red roses are a sign of love, you are a sign of ugly.(couldn't think of a better opening.)" He smirked. "Now!" He said, but Sailor Moon noticed that her wand was still deep in D-point, she grabbed her tiara. "Moon Tiara Action!" She threw it at the monster, it dissolved into nothing. "Thank-" She looked at the spot where Tuxedo Fighter stood, but he wasn't there.

"So, the people who attacked me were like aliens, the person who saved me was like Tuxedo Mask." Usagi laid out the "map" of what just happened. "Hey, you missed the whole thing, what happened?" Minako and the girls came by. "You know what?" She leaned closer, they did too. "What?" They all asked. "I have no idea what happened." She said confused. "Ehhh?!"

* * *

Omigod is it hard to put the Stars season and R season together. But, this is technically a Mamoru and Usagi fanfic in a way, right? Oh well, it's pretty cool, right?


	2. With A Friend Like Natsumi…

So here is the second chapter (if you read Sailor Manga (or Sailor Moon, The Manga as its actually called) or actually read the manga, you would know the I used some of it for how Usagi and Seiya meet.)

* * *

**Chapter 2- With A Friend Like Ms. Ginga, Who Needs Enemies?**

**Usagi's POV**

Blech, school. Might as well just go back in time myself, but can't. Minako and them have been obsessing over the Three Lights. I have been obsessing over who Mamoru turned out to be. A new girl came to our class the other day, along with her brother, they seem strange.

"Natsumi! Speak you're primary language!" A person behind me shouted. "Okay, fera-fera, fera-fera." She said. "Uh." I fell to the ground. I got back up. "Seems like a real nutjob, eh, Usagi?" Naru and her Osaka accent startled me. "I guess so." I pondered.

Later that afternoon, Umino, Naru and I were talking and walking down the hallway. The new hirl's brother was playing a flute that looked familiar but I couldn't wrap my head around it. Naru and I were mesmerized over the beautiful melody playing over the flute. He caught one glance at us, and stopped. "Eh?" He walked towards us. "I can do that too!" Umino grumbled and got a flute out of nowhere, and badly played it. Naru snatched it out of his hand and hit his head with it. "Urusai!" She shouted.

"As I, Seijuro, got mesmerized over your beauty. Let me play a song for you." He came up to me. "What?! Meeee?!" I drooled. He played a soft melody which I also found familiar, but I still couldn't get my head around it. But Natsumi yelled at him in their home language.

I was walking home, the girls were at their clubs. "Usagi-chan? Why aren't you in a club? All the other girls are?" Luna walked up to her. "If there was, I would join one which is super fun, where there was a various number of snacks, where I could sing and dance, where there is a super number of super cool boys, and where they can teach me how to be a princess!" I said, matter-of-factly. "You half-serious, right?" Luna groaned. "Yep!" I said cheerfully. "From now on, you belong in the go home club…" she said.

Afterwards, when I was walking home. Luna was on my shoulder. "How am I going to tell the girls about, Tuxedo Fighter?" I whispered. She shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Well, you're no help!" I hissed. The last thing I expected to happen was I fell to the ground, not because of my insane clumsiness, that happens a lot, but it was because of a body colliding into mine. "Nani?!" The voice said. I could tell he cringed. "Uh, gomen!" He offered to help me up. "It's fine-ehhh?!" I saw him. It was that obnoxious guy I saw the other day. "Odango-sama?" I noticed the added, '-sama' but I didn't tell him off. "You gotta watch where you are going." He said. "You are the one who rushed out!" I got up and pointed my finger at him. "You're strange." He pulled his dark glasses down a bit. "Huh?" I stupidly said. He had steel blue eyes that made me want to melt inside.

"Usually, girls love to see me." He said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Because I'm cool!" He flipped his bangs. "Uh." I leaned over, stunned yet not at all surprised to his egotistical comment. "Seiya! We are going this way!" A white-haired boy and a brunette boy were behind this, Seiya dude. "Well, I'll see you soon, you were lucky, Odango-atama!" He patted my hair. I grumbled.

"How easy-going he is! He is just a bit good-looking!" I made my fingers into a smushed up C. "He does look pretty good…" Luna drooled. "Ehh?! Don't be kidding me!" I said. I lightly hit her head, she returned that with a scratch on my face.

"Doesn't he seem a little familiar to you?" Luna asked slyly. "No! Not at all!" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Didn't expect you to say yes." Luna sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?" I shouted angrily. "Oh, nothing." She sighed in exasperation.

The next day, I was in class with Naru, and she was excited. "Naru-chan, what are you so happy about?" I asked. "I am going on a TV show, they are holding auditions." She said nervously. "Ehh?! Why are you nervous?! You said that this was one of your dreams?!" I pulled her hands down. "But…" She tried. "No buts! I will come with you!" I said confidently. "Usagi-chan! You are the bestest friend in the world!" She smiled. If I go there instead, maybe they will except me, and I will become a star overnight!

I was walking home, the girls were at their clubs. "Usagi-chan? Why aren't you in a club? All the other girls are?" Luna walked up to her. "If there was, I would join one where there was a various number of snacks, where I could sing and dance, where there is a super number of super cool boys, and where they can teach me how to be a princess!" I said, matter-of-factly. "You half-serious, right?" Luna groaned. "Yep!" I said cheerfully. "From now on, you belong in the go home club…" she said.

**Author's POV**

The next day, Usagi was walking with Ami to her school. "What's with the crowd?" Usagi was surprised by the crowd of girls and grumbling boys because of their girlfriends stars truck over something. Mako-chan was standing there, dazed as the rest of the girls. "Mako-chan, what's going on?" Usagi tapped the strong girl's shoulder. "The Three Lights are transferring to our school!" Mako-chan pointed to the road. A car that was decorated black with shooting star and the logo that read: "Three Lights" drove up in front if the three girls. The girls (not Usagi and her friends) screamed. "Is that them?" Usagi pointed to the car. "They really came here!" A voice behind them said. "Minako-chan?!" Usagi and them all yelped. "I want to see them too!" Minako stuck out her tongue.

A tall brunette wearing circle black glasses and the school uniform, completed with extra loops for zippers and a star at the collar came out of the car, the girls screamed even louder.

Following the brunette, was a silver haired short boy, wearing orange glasses with a white rim and the same outfit as the brunette, came out.

"Excuse me!" Minako popped out to meet the two people. "I am Aino Minako, number 1606!" She pulled out a green card.

"I am Kino Makoto, member 278!" Mako-chan did the same, and pulled out a orange card.

"I am Mizuno Ami, member 25." Ami blushed and said meekly and pulled out a yellow card that glistened gold.

The girls ooh-ed and ahh-ed over Ami's membership card. "Ami-chan?!" The girls screamed in surprise. "You are early…" Minako started. "… not only for practice exams…" Mako-chan finished. "Sorry! Is that bad?!" Ami blushed harder. "Thank you, I'm glad." The brunette smiled. "Let's hurry! It's so noisy here!" The silver hair complained. The bruntte agreed, his glasses fell revealing a set of violet eyes.

Usagi watched those two go inside, unaware of the raven-haired boy emerging out of the car. "Oi! Odango-atama!" He smiled and waved. "Eh?" She shot her head at the boy, the girls all looked at Usagi. "You go to this school, too?" He took off his glasses, revealing the dark blue eyes Usagi remembered from yesterday. "You're one of the Three Lights?" Usagi asked in shock. "You wanna be classmates, don't you? Ja!" He said slyly and waved goodbye. "Ehhh?! You must be joking! Why should I?" Usagi grumbled her hands turning into a fist, meeting her chin. "Hey, Usagi-chan!" Minako pulled up behind her. "How do you know Seiya?" Mako-chan asked. Usagi let her hands fall to the side, only to cross them over her chest. "Well… That's somewhat a complicated story… but he's such a strange guy!" Usagi whined. "No way!" All of the girls said.

Later on, Usagi sat in class, two of the Three Light were behind the teacher's desk. "…so, these two hae joined out class today." Miss Haruna introduced the people everybody knew about except Usagi. "Please welcome them dearly." She said. She said more, but Usagi wasn't listening because Seiya winked at her, but to reply, she grumbled and turned her head away.

The silver haired boy, Minako said his name was Yaten, sat in the back. Seiya sat behind Usagi, who was at the front of the class. "Take it easy, Odango-atama, I'll take this one!" He said as he sat down. "My name is Usagi Tsukino!" Usagi said, wanting him to stop calling her "Odango". "Oh! "Tsukimi" dumpling!" He said, which made Usagi more angry than before. Why are the girls saying he's familiar?! Maybe… Usagi thought.

"Oi." Seiya stabbed her with his ruler. "What?" She looked back at him, she calmed down a little bit. Just a little. "We want to join club activities, do you know down good ones?" He whispered. "There is nothing that is super fun, where there are snacks, where you can sing and dance, where there are a number of super cool boys, and where they can teach you how to be a princess!" She grumbled. "Oh, okay…" Was all he said to her crazy reply. Naru overheard the conversation and stood in front of the squabbling pair. "Well, I can show you around if you like!" She whispered. "Hey, Osaka-san! We are in the middle of class!" Miss Haruna yelled. Which surprised the three. "Okay…" Naru walked back to her seat.

"Can you show me around too?" He whispered. "Don't be kidding!" Usagi didn't look at him. "You're unkind!" He sulked. "Of course, I can! Together with Usagi!" Naru came up again. "Ehh?!" Usagi whined. "Stop talking!" Miss Haruna shouted, more angry. "Hai!" They all said.

After school, Luna crawled to see Usagi in her bedroom, drooling and sleeping over her math workbook. "Usagi-chan!" Luna tapped Usagi's head a few times. "Eh? Mamoru-san?" She said groggily. "Usagi-chan…" Luna groaned.

"Are you really that dense?" Luna asked, leaving Usagi dazed by her question. "What do you mean?" She asked, after clearing her throat because of the caught phlegm in her throat. "Seiya is Mamoru-san! Can't you see that?!" Luna shouted, swinging her paw around. "Heh, don't be kidding!" She sat up. "Mamoru-san called you, "Odango" he is too! He has the same midnight hair, deep eyes, and you even called him a pretentious jerk, just like Mamoru-san!" Luna said, miffed off and Usagi's denseness. "Your right. And I still shooed him off! I am so dumb!" Usagi pulled at her pigtails. "You can't make him seem suspicious. He could even be Tuxedo Fighter. Act the same, don't worry." Luna put her small paw on Usagi's shoulder.

Natsumi was walking home with her brother, Seijuro, who was talking about energy. (All you guys should know they are Ali and En, right?) Seiya and Taiki and Yaten walked by, like any other girls, Natsumi walked behind them. After a while, she wanted to introduce herself, but stopped, her energy level was low. "En! We need to get you some more energy!" Seijuro picked her up and walked her to their house.

The next day, Mako-chan walked up to the TV station, TV Ashita. "Mako-chan? You got picked too?"Ami walked up to her. "Yes! You did too?" She asked. "Yes, but I'm thinking of turning it down." Ami said sadly. "That's a waste!" Mako-chan groaned. Minako and Rei came up. "You are here for the audition too?" Minako said, or squealed, I should say. "Yeah, good luck!" Ami said. "But we should all walk in together, TV stations are like a maze." Rei insisted. "Yeah! Lets all go into together!" Minako jumped up.

Usagi stood in front of a guard, holding her off becaus she wasn't part of the audition. "Ehh?! But I am with my friend…" She tried to explain. "No!" He said sternly but as politely as he could. "Oh, come on, Mister! Please, just this once?" She tried with her puppy dig eyes, even Luna did the same. "When I say "no" it means, "no". Pleas go home." He put up his hand as if, "stop". "Sorry, Usagi!" Naru apologized and walked into the studio. The girls walked up to the studio, actually able to find it. "Usagi-chan?!" They said in surprise. "Hai! You guys are here for the audition too?" She asked. "Yeah, but you are not!" Rei stuck out her tongue as she walked in. "Grrrr…" Usagi growled.

Inside, the girls waited on five stools, a man with a blue suit and red tie, and mysteriously had glowing eyes coming for his square glasses.

"Hello, we will start the audition now." He said. "Excuse me, but I am thinking about turning down this audition." Ami stood up. But before the man could say anything, the curtains rose and a whole new world with blue and purple rocks and ruins showed to the girls. The girls walked in, amazed by the set.

"What a great set!" Naru said, in amazement. Two aliens, up above on a giant pillar, stood defiantly. "Do you like this world of mine?" The boy alien asked. Their eyes seemed to glow, which confused and astound the girls.

"Excuse me, but I don't have time to act in a TV drama." Ami stepped up. "So, I am very sorry, but I will go home now." Ami walked away. "Not so fast!" Ali yelled. He played his flute, the same tone Usagi heard when Seijuro played his flute for her. Ami stopped at the sound, familiar struck her. "Come forth, Minotauron!" En threw a card, which flew in the air.

A monster, or Cardian, with a blue body and a horse's butt with horns landed on the ground in front of the girls. "Minon!" It shouted. "What's that monster?!" Minako exclaimed. "I thought the audition was for a family drama!" Mako-chan shouted at the two aliens. It landed behind Ami, she turned to face it. "It's a real monster!" She exclaimed. "Now, Minotauron, steal the energy from these girls!" Ali commanded the monster. "Minon!" It shouted and charged. All the girls ran. "Everyone, run!" Minako warned, they all ran away. The aliens laughed. "Good. Young woman's screams are more pleasant than the most beautiful music in the world!" Ali said. "Ali, enough if Thai playing around. Lets hurry up and steal their energy." En complained. "Don't be ridiculous, En!" Ali put out his hands in defence. "How can I not take this opportunity to enjoy this artful music!" He complained in his deep tone. "Oh, I don't have the patience for this! I'll go collect energy somewhere else then!" She disappeared. Not so far from where En stood, was Natsumi Ginga.

Usagi looked for a way out of the studio. "Let's see…" She looked around. Only to see the audition doors hanging open. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What? We're back in the same place again!" Luna shouted at Usagi. "It's can't be helped!" Usagi stomped her foot.

Natsumi shoved her way out the door, nearly knocking over Usagi. "Tsukino-san? What are you doing here?" She said in surprise. "How about you?! What are you doing here?!" Usagi said, irritated. "I have no obligation to answer that!" She put hands on her hips, just as annoyed as Usagi. "Neither do I!" Usagi replied. They fought as if they were Rei and Usagi.

A boy pushed past them, black hair that was tied back into a ponytail. "Excuse me! Need to get through!" He said as he ran past the girls. "That was…"

"Seiya-san." Natsumi finished Usagi's sentence. "Let's go!" Usagi ran towards him. "Seiya-san!" Natsumi said as if in battle call.

Luna felt something eerie come from the door behind her, she peeked her head through the door, to see a blue and purple mist lurking the air. "What's this suspicious power?" She walked in. She saw the girls running for their lives and screaming. They were complaining, Naru collapses due to the amount of running.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Begone, evil spirit!" Rei threw a sheet of paper at the monster, it shook, Mako-chan picked it up over her head and threw it into a pile of rocks.

"I have failed. I cannot believe I have lost sight is Seiya-san." Natsumi walked in exhaustion, like a zombie. She found a room with a name tag that read, Mikan Shiratori, and she walked in and stole the girl's energy. She cackled. "Don't worry, you won't die, just get some rest and you'll be fine." Natsumi snickered.

Naru was running, but the monster caught her and stole her energy.

Usagi was back where she started. She walked I the door, surprised of the mist. "What's this?" She walked in.

The girls were still running, Mako-chan was carrying Naru on her back. "Where am I?" Usagi asked Luna, who was beside her. "Never mind that, transform!" She commanded. "Ehh?!" Usagi saw her. "Just do it!" Luna said.

Usagi put up her hand. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Red ribbons and such surrounded her.

The Minotauron had almost got the girls, but Sailor Moon had stopped them. "I have no idea what's going on, and I am clueless, but…" Sailor Moon said. "It didn't matter!" Luna shouted. "I can never forgive someone who bullies girls!" She said defiantly. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She did her normal routine.

They had at it for a bit. "You finally got here!" Rei smiled. "Yes!" Sailor Moon said. She got attacked by the monster. Which was starting to take her energy.

"Mars Power, Make-up!" Rei yelled, red fire surrounding her.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!" Ami did the same, blue water surrounded her.

"Venus Power, Make-up!" Minako called, yellow beams of light circled her body.

"Jupiter Power, Make-up!" Mako-chan yelled, green lighting bolts lit around Mako-chan.

"The Sailor Senshi, are here!" They all said at once. "Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Mist came from Mercury's palms. "Supreme Thunder!" Lighting bolts came from the antenna on her tiara. Striking the monster, it let go of Sailor Moon. "Fire…!" Mars did half of her attack. "Crescent…!" Venus did the same. "Soul!" Flames shouted from Mars fingertips. "Beam!" A yellow beam and flames circled each other and hot the monster turning it back into a card.

The next day, after school, Usagi was drawing in the Crown Cafe. "I heard Usagi-chan joined the Cartoon Club." The girls came up behind her and stole her drawings. It was about a animal finding a toy fish thinking it was a real one, but later realizing it was a toy. "Good work!" Minako praised. Usagi giggled proudly. "Yeah, the pig with the crescent-shape bald spot is really unique!" Rei said. "What are you talking about?! It's obviously the Tasmanian devil!" Minako argued. Usagi snatched the paper away. "It's Luna!" She grumbled. "Ehh?!" They all said.

"Leave me alone."

* * *

This was soooo long!


	3. Naru's New Boyfriends

So here is the next chapter! I took me a while to figure out how I'm going to set this. I read the manga's (of course, writing a story about it!) and if any of you don't know who Asanuma is, he is not gay, he only has a crush on Mamoru. Well, that didn't come out right. In here, he is the boy who was Mako-chan's friend for a while, even though he was her friend in the manga originally. Also, the girls and Naru are more friends than they are in the anime and manga. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3- Naru's New Boyfriends

Naru towed Seiya along to a private part at the back of the school.

"Where are you?!" She shouted furiously into a walkie-talkie. "Here." Usagi replied, she was hiding behind some bushes, holding her walkie-talkie and a bright pink camera in hand.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Usagi shook her head. "Well, it's too late for that now!" Naru shouted.

"Why did you bring me back here?" Seiya's low voice startled Naru, who had almost forgot he was there. "Um, well I needed…" She stopped and put her hand over her eye. "Ow! I think something like dust went in my eye." She said, Seiya moved towards her, putting his hand under her chin to see her face, for he was only looking to see her eye, and not expecting Usagi coming out of those bushes.

"Ohhh, they look like they're actually going to kiss!" She took random pictures of the two. When she took the last one, Seiya's face was right in front of the camera. "Ahhhh!" Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened in surprise.

"What are you doing, Odango-atama?" He asked. Usagi laughed and put her hand at the back of her head.

Later on, Mako-chan and Usagi were picking up Ami from her Cram School. "Hey! Ami-chan!" Usagi called. "Hi, Usagi-chan!" Ami smiled. "I heard about what Naru-chan and you tried to pull off earlier. Can I see the photos?" Ami asked, holding out her hand. Usagi sighed and put the pictures in her hand.

"Well, you can see Usagi-chan's excitement, can't you?" Mako-chan looked at them too, the first one was good, but after that, one showed the back of Seiya, the other showed Naru's calf, and so on.

"Really? Was hoping you couldn't!" Usagi laughed nervously.

"Oh please help this little lost bunny!" Usagi pleaded. Hoping for some school help from Ami. She looked away. "Even if I did tell you the answers you won't understand them." She shook her head.

"But the test from Hell is tomorrow." She whined.

(Okay, that was from the Japanese Dub, watching it while writing this part, had to put it in here!)

A scream came somewhere, which startled the three girls.

A white lion came from a white circle. A boy, around Usagi's and Ami's age was there, he had sandy blonde hair, like Motoki's, and and green eyes that matched Mako-chan's. "Asanuma-sama!" Mako-chan screeched, she ran towards Asanuma and the white lion. "Falion!" The monster growled. "Mako-chan?! You've gotta get out of here!" Asanuma commanded, but Mako-chan should've listened. He got shot by a wave of energy which sent him flying, he gushed his head on a stone wall, not to far from Usagi. The lion charged after Mako-chan.

"Mako-chan!" Ami called in alert. Once the lion heard Ami, it disappeared with a hiss. "Asanuma-sama!" Mako-chan ran after the boy. She held up his head to her chest, blood getting everywhere.

The ambulance came which took all four of them to the hospital.

"Nurse! We don't have enough type O blood!" A little woman said, the head nurse was in panic and couldn't see much. "Find some!" She commanded. "Hai!" The little woman ran off. "Oh, I'm a type O. Please take some of mine!" Mako-chan volunteered. "Okay." The head nurse put Mako-chan on a bed and stuck a needle in her.

A high-end apartment, little did the people in that building know that a couple of alien villains were residing in the penthouse.

Ali, the male older alien was playing his flute for his love, En, the young female alien was resting her head on Ali and smiling at his choice of song.

"Don't worry, En." Ali patted her head after he finished. "I know. We will fulfill our needs with this worthless human love energy." Me giggled, Ali continued his flute.

"Why? Why did you do this for him, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked curiously. "He is my friend. Asanuma. He may seem girlish, he really likes the Three Lights." She chuckled. "But when, the senior broke my heart, he was there." She imagined what happened.

Mako-chan stuck her hand out to feel the raindrops. "Mako-chan…" Shinozawa whispered. His brown hair flipped once he made a sudden move to see her. "I'm so sorry." He said, she looked at him confused. "But, you scare people. You even scare me sometimes. You are just…" He didn't finish his sentence. "I think…" He said. "We should break up." He said.

Before Mako-chan could argue or protest or say anything. He ran, he didn't know what she would do to him, it took him one while week to get those words out. "Shinozawa!" She shouted after him, she ran out if the gazebo and chased after him.

But he was too fast. She stood there, in the soaking rain, tears making her face more dirty and wet. She collapsed to the ground. She sat there for what felt like hours, but was only seconds. She noticed the rain wasn't raining on her anymore, but it was still raining. She saw Asanuma, holding his umbrella over her, letting himself get wet.

"Asanuma-sama!" She ran up and hugged him.

"Wow. He did that to you?" Usagi asked. "Yes. But Asanuma was there to help me back on my feet. He was always there for me." She said, looking at him. "That's cute!" Usagi said.

"If you start feeling dizzy, I'm a type O." Usagi insisted. "That's okay." Mako-chan replied, not taking her eyes off Asanuma.

The next day, Usagi, Ami, Rei and Minako were in Crown Cafè. Mako-chan was still in the hospital with Asanuma.

"You can really see Usagi's excitement, can't you?" Rei asked, observing the photos Usagi took yesterday. "Un." Ami said, agreeing.

"Yes, and the day before yesterday, she made me take a photo of her spoon-feeding Yaten her lunch." Usagi said, matter-of-factly. "Ehhh?!" Minako said, standing up in anger. "Yeah, and the day before that, she made me take another picture while Taiki was giving her tutorial." Usagi waved her straw around.

"Ehhh?!" Ami did the same as Minako, but more of surprise than anger. Rei made a look of surprise, put her hand on Ami's shoulder and pushed her back to her seat. "If these get out, there's going to be headlines, rumours, tabloids, you know, the works!" Minako said, her arms crossed and her eyebrows knitted and face red with anger. "Yeah." Usagi shrugged, slurping up some of her orange juice. "You know, I thought she had feelings for Umino!" Rei said, not feeling anything in particular for the Three Lights, but defending her two Three Light obsessed friends.

"Hey guys!" Naru ran into the cafe, pushing Usagi over and drinking the rest of her juice, leaving Usagi whimpering for the drink she paid for. "We heard about your… ambition." Minako shook her head. Naru nodded. "Yes, hopefully, from there closeness, we could become more than friends!" Naru said, stars in her eyes. "Ehhh?!" The girls said in unison. "Yeah, uh, the Three Lights are waiting for me, they want me to watch there practicing, gotta go!" She ran off.

"What, are we going to do?" Minako said, still miffed by Naru's decision. "Well, maybe… Hey, where's Usagi?" Rei asked, looking around, they noticed she wasn't there.

(A/N:This happened manga ONLY, it was twisted a little to fit the storyline.)

Mako-chan lead Asanuma to her apartment. He had a white bandage on his head, and weak. The hospital let him go, he wasn't in much of a serious injury, and Mako-chan volunteered to take care of him until he feels better.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Asanuma said as she settled him on the couch. He spotted a poster of Three Lights, and chuckled. She looked at what he was laughing at, and noticed.

(Just in case you don't know. I made Asanuma have a crush on Seiya instead of Mamoru. Since he actually has a crush on Mamoru, I thought he has a crush on Seiya! Isn't that the storyline of my story (do you get that?))

"Don't laugh at my poster. I can like them too, even if you do have a major crush on Seiya-kun." Mako-chan laughed. "It's not a crush." He said wheezily.

"I hear they go to your school." He said, as if he heard just before he got attacked. "Yes. All of my friends do like them, except Rei-chan and Usagi-chan. They just figured out about them. Rei-chan doesn't like boys, and Usagi-chan will act like she does like them, but she is still hung over Mamoru-san, plus, she only will just because she doesn't want to feel left out." Mako-chan shrugged. "That's… deep." He replied, nodding.

"You're sweet." She said, with a kiss on the cheek.

Naru was watching Yaten practice his singing, Taiki play the piano that matched Yaten's singing, and Seiya, smirking in the corner because he could see Naru looking all hung over those three.

"What is he doing?" A familiar voice asked Naru. "What's he doing? Voice training." Naru replied, not taking her eyes off Yaten. "Poi cleaningu?" The voice asked.

(In the anime, Usagi asks in Japanese but this is the English sub "Breast Cleaning" I believe she said "Poi Cleaningu" if you are Japanese and that's not how it goes, inform me!)

"POI CLEANINGU? Why would he be cleaning his breast?!" Naru shouted. "Usagi, why are you here?" She asked, finally realizing who was there. Usagi giggled. "It looked like you were having fun! So I thought, I wanna join!" Usagi giggled again. "Move!" A crowd of photographers crowded the window. "Hey! No pictures!" Naru yelled, nobody listened.

Once night came Usagi was in her pink PJs with a white band on her forehead. "You should stop studying, Usagi-chan." Luna climbed onto her little table she uses as a desk. "You aren't even studying!" Luna screeched. "Of course! Why would I study?! It won't make a difference!" She said, her head still in her manga book. "Usagi-chan…" Luna muttered.

(Here's a tiny note. Natsumi knows Seiya, like, actually knows him, because they got paired up in a small project, he feels gratitude towards her, but no major feelings.)

"I'm late! I'm late!" Usagi ran down the street, until noticing Natsumi drooling over Seiya, asking him out. "Kanojo wa gakushū shite inai!" She muttered.

"Seiya!" Natsumi shouted. "Yeah…" Seiya said awkwardly. "Okay, so I was hoping we could go out? Maybe to a disco?" She asked expectantly. "No, I don't really like discos." He shook his head, trying to shoo her off. "Okay, how about a karaoke? In the sky, I feel the moonlight…" She sang off key, Usagi ran up to them. "Hey you two!" She greeted. "Oi, Odango, can talk with you?" He looked as if, "Get me out of here!" She wouldn't normally take the request, but he seemed as if he really needed her help. "Um, well, that'll probably have to wait, because Taiki and Yaten need to talk to you." Usagi replied, he smiled as if, "Thank you".

They looked in each others eyes, for a second and a half, then Natsumi interrupted. "Well, I guess I should go. But," She looked and Seiya seductively. "I will see you later." She smiled and walked away. "Thanks, Odango." He thanked. "You're welcome." She replied. He left, she sighed.

Once she was about to go, a rise appeared in front of her. "Tuxedo Mask?" She gasped, she looked at the arm that was holding the rose, it was Seijuro. He was holding a bouquet of roses. "Congratulations. You have my love. I love you." He said. "Seijuro…" Usagi sighed. Then, she snapped back to reality, almost dropping everything. "Ah! I have to go before Rei gets angry with me!" She ran off.

"The more you reject me, Tsukino-san… The more I want you."

"She is late, AGAIN." Rei sighed. "What did you expect?" Ami asked. "She's probably staying back, to study!" Minako remarked. "Yeah, I doubt that!" Minako admitted.

"Guys! There is a enemy! Meet me at Hanzou Park!" Usagi yelled from the communicator. The girls nodded.

"Mars Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Make up!"

They all transformed. "Let's go!" Rei nodded.

Usagi, or Sailor Moon, was waiting for them at the front of the park. "Minna!" She shouted.

Jupiter staggered behind them. "Jupiter!" They all went to help her. "No! I'm fine!" She rejected. They all fled, except Usagi. "Jupiter… If you feel weak, or ill, tell me." She said, her blue eyes glittering. "Hai."

Jupiter had been up all day and night, taking care of Asanuma.

The all ran to the park, Jupiter and Moon staying behind. Once they got to the park, they all saw the all too familiar lion. "Falion!" It hissed. "Minna! Lets go!" Moon said.

"Venus Cresent,"

"Fire,"

"Beam!"

"Soul!"

Fire and yellow lasers twisted together that, ALMOST hit the monster. "Dammit!" Rei cursed, so did Minako, but hers, more bad.

"Mercury Bubbles, Blast!" Mercury had blue mist blast through her fingertips. It fogged their sight, but the girls were able to know, except Moon. The monster grabbed her by the neck, choking her. Once the fog lifted, the girls gasped. "Falion!" It hissed, it's hot breath, burning Usagi's ear.

A rose shot, releasing the monster from Moon. "Penetrating the darkness of the night…" The familiar voice started. "… air of freedom breaks through!" Another voice said. "Three sacred stars, are here!" One said.

"Tuxedo Star Fighter!"

"Tuxedo Star Maker!"

"Tuxedo Star Healer!"

"Tuxedo Starlights, stage on!" All of the tuxedo boys said. "Tuxedo… Fighter…" Moon whispered.

"Now! Sailor Moon!" Fighter said. "Hai!" She nodded.

"Moon Tiara Action!" The glowing yellow disk flew. Once the monster dissolved, she looked to where the three were. No luck.

"I'm here!" Naru ran into the door, feeling accomplished. "So how's your… ambitions going?" Minako asked, with a cringe. "None. Umino, he asked me out." The girls gasped. "What? What did you say?!" Usagi said, all of the girls were leaning over the table. "Yes. We are going to the movies on Friday." Naru giggled. "That's awesome, Naru-chan. Now, I am going to find Yaten-kun!" Minako ran out the door.

"I'm off!" She said.


End file.
